Estranha Noite no Santuário
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Tempos de paz... Será? Um estranho inimigo... Mas quem está estranha é Saori O.O O q será q está acontecendo nesse capítulo completamente non sense de Saint Seiya? Onde diabos se meteu o kra q dá nome à série? Uma comédia completamente desbirutada XD


_**Estranha noite no Santuário**_

Era noite no Santuário de Atena, e tudo estava calmo após anos de batalhas ferrenhas. Aproveitando os tempos de paz, Mu e Shion voltaram para a calma e retiro de Jamiel. Aldebaran foi curtir as praias brasileiras e as garotas de biquíni, mas isso lhe causava certas dores de cabeça quando a esposa percebia, e ele não entendia bem por que ela ficava tão brava. Saga, Kanon, MDM, Afrodite, Aiolia, Marin, Aiolos, Shura e Shina estavam deixando o Capitão do Cruzeiro que foram fazer maluco com todas as bagunças e confusões que arrumavam, isso quando não explodiam nada por alguma briguinha à toa. Shaka preferiu ir para a Índia elevar seu espírito ao Nirvana (novidade...) e Camus foi matar sua saudade da França. No Santuário estavam apenas Atena, os cinco fieis Cavaleiros de bronze, Dohko e Milo, este último muito chateado por ter dormido demais e perdido a hora de se encontrar com os amigos para o Cruzeiro.

Naquela noite, enquanto Dohko jogava xadrez oriental com Shiryu, Milo perdia no videogame para Hyoga (e ficava furioso), Shun lia um mangá ao lado de Ikki, que assistia a um filme de ação, Atena em seu trono pensando em nada e Seiya ninguém sabia e pouco se importavam, eis que uma estranha sombra se esgueira pelos templos. Os Cavaleiros percebem sua presença, cada dupla em uma casa, vestem as armaduras e lutam contra o inimigo, mas nenhum deles é páreo para aquele ser cheio de movimentos... Delicados?! Bom... Er... De qualquer forma, todos caem quase inconscientes. O inimigo chega ao salão do Grande Mestre, as soldados tentam, corajosamente, detê-lo, mas com um tapa eles voam longe. Mas onde diabos estaria Seiya, a esperança de todos os Cavaleiros e de Atena?!

Aponta a mão delicadamente para a porta, ela se abre, Atena continua em seu trono, ele se aproxima e tira um chicote da cintura. Os Cavaleiros se refazem da luta perdida e correm para perto da Deusa, ainda querendo lutar, mas quando lá chegam já encontram o homem que os vencera com o chicote erguido para Saori. Não há tempo de impedir, a ponta do chicote fere o rosto da garota. "Mas... O que é aquilo???" – perguntam-se todos quando os roxos cabelos caem ao lado do trono.

--- Ai!!! Você estragou a minha maquiagem!

Todos com caras de bestas, olhos arregalados, queixos caídos. Aquela voz não era, nem de longe, a de Atena, nem mesmo era uma voz feminina... Todos exclamam em uníssono: **"SEIYA!!!"** – ele dá um sorriso nervosamente amarelo.

Milo: Mas que po... é essa?!!!

Hyoga: O que você fez com ela, seu pangaré manco de asa quebrada?!

Seiya: Calmaê, gente...

Homem Estranho (em todos os sentidos): "Hum... Adoro um barraco. Acho que vou assistir antes de acabar com eles."

Ikki: Calma o cara...!!! Já não basta a gente dá o cosmo pra você todo fim de luta pra todo mundo achá que tu é o melhor? Agora quer que a gente morra por você?!

Shun: Ikkiii!!!

Shiryu: Espera, ele deve ter um bom motivo. – e para Seiya, com olhar estreito e retalhador – E é melhor que seja muuuuuuuuuito bom motivo...

Seiya: Buáááááááááá!!!!!! Eu confesso, não tem jeito eu conto tudo!!!

Todos com caras de idiota, até o homem estranho, que recosta sorridente num pilar para ouvir a história.

– Flash Back –

Uma semana antes, no Santuário, Seiya vai ao templo de Atena, querendo conversar com ela. Como confiava em Seiya, e achando que ela ia querer "algo mais" do que apenas conversar, ela o recebeu, inclusive, de portas fechadas.

Saori (completamente corada): Então... Seiya... o que quer me dizer?

Seiya: Bom... Er... Eu...

Saori: Pode dizer, Seiya, não precisa se envergonhar.

Seiya: Na verdade, é algo que sinto há muito tempo, e já devia ter admitido...

Saori: Sim...

Seiya: Eu tenho inveja de você!

Saori: Queee???

Seiya: É! Do seu vestido, do cabelo, do báculo, de todos os Cavaleiros aos seus pés!

Saori: SEIYA!!!

Seiya: Só tem um jeito de resolver isso... **METEOROS DE PEGASUUUU!!!**

– Fim do Flash Back –

Seiya (chorando compulsivamente): É isso, eu matei a Saori pra ficar no lugar dela. Eu não queria FICAR com ela, eu queria SER ela.

Homem Estranho: "Uhuuuu! Esse é dos meus!"

Shiryu (tapa o rosto): "Ai, Kami-Sama, que mau eu fiz?"

Shun: **NÃO!!!** Ela era minha amiguinha! **BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!**

Hyoga (tapa os ouvidos) Ikki, pelo amor de Deus, bota uma rolha nele!

Dohko não dissera uma palavra, mantendo sempre a expressão séria e atenta. Com o indicador tocando calmamente o queixo, faz um som com a garganta, só para ter atenção.

Dohko: Bom... Parece que a situação está explicada. Agora, se nosso delicado inimigo puder esperar...

Homem Estranho: À vontade, bonitão...

Dohko engole em seco, e tenta fingir que não ouviu, enquanto Milo torce o nariz.

Milo: Já não bastava o Afrodite...?

Dohko: Er... Bom... Voltando ao assunto, acho que só há um modo de resolver isso.

Todos aguçam as atenções, mas dão um salto assustado para trás ao sentir o cosmo dourado explodir raivosamente. Dohko estava vermelho de raiva e com os olhos faiscantes.

Dohko:** Eu vou matar esse filho da p...!!!**

Milo:** BARREIRA!!!**

Dohko:** Que você ta fazendo, imbecil?!**

Shiryu (com cara de medo): Mestre... Não to te reconhecendo...

Milo: Imbecil é a mãe! E você não vai matar ele coisa nenhuma. – e olhando para Seiya com um sorriso assassino e a Agulha Escarlate em seu indicador levantado – Primeiro eu vou fazer ele sofrer...

Hyoga (acena positivamente): Eu achei bem sensato.

Dohko: Tudo bem, eu concordo.

Ikki: Dá-lhe Milo!

Shun: Bem feito! Por ter matado minha amiguinha.

Seiya (passos para trás): Ge... Gente... Não dá pra conversar?

Todos:** NÃO!**

Seiya engole em seco, de repente uma poderosíssima cosmo energia dourada, ainda mais enraivecida que a de Dohko, explode por detrás das cortinas.

**--- SEIYAAAAAA!!!!!!**

O estridente grito ecoa no salão, estourando os espelhos e deixando todos tontos (mais ainda). Todos logo reconhecem aquela voz e aquele cosmo, Atena entra como sempre fora nessa vida, mas a passos firmes e olhos a arderem de raiva. Ninguém entende nada.

Seiya: Mas... Mas... Eu... Você... Você tava... Tava morta...!

**Saori: Morta o caramba!!!** – e para o Homem Estranho – E você é quem?!

Homem Estranho: Cervus, Deus da frescura e boiolagem. Prazer querida, você é mesmo ma-ra-vi-lho-sa. Mas... Eu vim para me apoderar do Santuário e...

Saori: Nossa como bicha fala... Eu cuido de você depois. Me dá licença?

Cervus: Claro, querida, adoro um barraco mesmo.

Saori (retalhadora para Seiya): Pangaré manco de asa quebrada metido a corcel...

Hyoga: Acertei seu nome quase na mosca, Seiya.

**Saori: Cala a boca!!!**

Ikki: Xiii... TPM...

**Saori: CALA A BOCA!!!**

Todos se calam, até as moscas engasgam, os grilos emudecem, pelo rosto de Cervus uma gota de suor desce, as flores das Salas Gêmeas param de cair no meio do caminho, o vento pára completamente, as pernas de Seiya tremem. O único som é o dos ossos de seu joelho vibrando, e mesmo isso poderia desagradar a Deusa.

Saori: Eu tive que passar uma semana no SPA para desfazer o estrago que você fez. Uma semana para consertar meu cabelo, Seiya... **UMA SEMANA!!!**

Seiya: Er... Hehe... Eu pago...

**Saori: CALA A BOCA!!!**

Seiya voa longe, caindo direto nos braços de Cervus.

Cervus: Ai, que grosseria. Eu não quero mais esse Santuário horroroso. – e para Seiya – Escuta, queridinho, por que você não larga essa mocréia e vem se divertir comigo?

Seiya (beicinho): Posso ter um vestido...?

Cervus: Quantos vestidos e báculos quiser. E nós seremos "amigos". O que acha?

Seiya: Então eu vou.

Os dois saem de mãozinhas dadas, Dohko está pasmo, não pisca. Ikki corre para o banheiro mais próximo com a cara verde. Hyoga e Shiryu se entreolham e dão de ombros. Shun corre para abraçar Saori.

Shun: Saoriiiiiii!!! Minha amiguinha ta bem!

Ele a abraça, afundando o rosto em seus seios sem saber o quanto aquilo parecia malicioso. Ela acaricia os cabelos do garoto como uma mãe acalmando seu filho. Milo avança, puxando o garoto e o jogando longe, ele cai sentado.

Shun (chorando)**: Ikkiiiiiiiii!!!**

**Dohko, Shiryu, Hyoga, Milo e Saori** (tapam os ouvidos)**:** **Ikki, bota uma rolha nele!**

Ikki: Já vou... Que impaciência, nem posso ficar enjoado...

Milo: Saori, Atena, beleza e perfeição do Olimpo... Você está bem?

Saori (beicinho): Quelo uma massagem no pés...

Milo: Onde você quiser, minha Deusa.

E vão embora, deixando todos paralisados, tal qual um mosaico, com caras de muito mais idiotas que antes.

_**Fim**__** =P**_


End file.
